The Fallen
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets killed by the NWC and Returns as a Fallen Angel to take revenge on the NWC
1. The Rebirth of the Fallen Angel

The Fallen Angel of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this series so don't sue me! As for the timeframe of Ranma ½ it is after the failed wedding. Thanks for the Idea Metal Demon. Please don't be angry at me or send me hatemail. If they look OOC it will be the right thing to do because I don't like the Nerima Wrecking Crew. I only own the Angel so if you don't send me any flames I wont send him to your home to kill you.  
  
Chapter one: The rebirth  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*At the beginning of time*  
  
As the Angel looked at the land that lay beneath him he sighted and cursed God for his eternal punishment. As he was cast out of heaven his wings turned from a pure white to pitch-black Raven like wings and retained some of his good looks. As he then looked at the sky he could remember what they had said about him:  
  
"Traitor. Liar. Betrayer of Kami-Sama."  
  
The wounds were still to be seen on his body as he fought against the Demons of Hell with a fury unmatched in any other time or space. As he fought against the minions of Hell he noticed they were letting out some of the Demon lords. As the Demon Lords were flying towards him he then realised that he was being exiled for eternity and that the sin he committed was simply too great to be forgiven by Kami-Sama.  
  
He released Chaos upon humanity as a means to teach them to evolve into smarter specimens. Then Kami-Sama bound Chaos to his soul and banished him from heaven, never to return again. Then he saw one of the four Demon King approach him to take the Chaos from him and make it his own. As he striked at the Demon King he thought he would fall as easily as the rest of them but then screamed as a Demonic Rune Blade was driven through his Chest and started to feel the Demons essence entering his system.  
  
After a few seconds the Demon Corrupted him completely, making the wings even larger as they were and letting an evil smile creep at his face. He then gathered his powers and as he died used them to be reborn into a Mortal shell only to come out when killed. And to sow Destruction throughout the universe once again.  
  
As he felt his soul slipping away he then wanted to live an honorful life without suffering pain. But as with the Chaos residing in his soul in the end it became very painful for him to keep his soul from being destroyed by the energy as he then used all of his Angelic and Demonic Power he gained from the merging with the Demon King to Reincarnate himself into another body at a much later time as Kami-Sama has forgotten about him.  
  
*Nerima Tendo house*  
  
"Now eat it Ranma, I made this especially for you to eat as a repayment for our broken Furo and sink" As she presented something that was crawling and writhing in agony the people who were gathered only could say something like: "Just eat it as a man and you'll be able to marry Akane to unite the schools" As he began to swallow the large chunk of the poisonous substance he began to feel very ill as he felt it still moving in his mouth. But then Akane grabbed some of the food and force-fed Ranma the horrible life form. As his face began to darken in colour he swallowed it and then fainted. Then Akane began bashing him with her Mallet-Sama.  
  
*The next day*  
  
As they walked towards the public Baths they began to argue and Ranma was turned into a girl once more due to the ladle lady. Then Ranma made a mistake as he walked her to the woman's dressing room. She gave him a hit with her Mallet-Sama which hurt more to Ranma because he was still weak from her cooking from yesterday and he flew right up into the sky.  
  
* Nerima 1200 km above the ground *  
  
"Why did she hit me so hard with her fuckin Mallet just when walking her to the baths dressing room!!?"  
  
As he was headed towards the ground he began to see where he would land and saw to his horror that he was about to be landing inside of one of the pools of the public baths. In the woman section.  
  
She then screamed a primal scream laced with terror as he saw the pool he was to land in. A heated pool with a lot of naked women in it and worst of all Akane in it because she broke the Furo as she bashed him into it with her Mallet while she was walking in on him a few days ago.  
  
As she was to descend she began to use the Umisenken to mask her presence to everybody to avoid being killed by the females in the pools.  
  
As he then sneaked towards the exit he saw that Akane was about to hit him and he realised that she could see aura's and gasped as she screamed: "you Pervert!!!!!" and was knocked out of the baths and into the streets before Furinkan.  
  
As he was lying there with a huge bruise on his head another figure approached him and began to attack him.  
  
" DIE FOR YOUR SINS FOUL CUR!!!!"  
  
The delusional Kendo student said as he was holding the Katana of the Kuno clan and began to slash at Ranma with a deadly accuracy born of madness.  
  
As he was being slashed he began to feel another feeling permeate his being. It felt like a burning fire that intensified after each hit.  
  
Then another cry was heard in the street as the lost boy began to attack.  
  
"PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL AND NOW AM GOING TO SEND YOU THERE!!!!!!!" "Shi Shi Hodokan!!!"  
  
As he threw the Ki-blast he forgot there were bystanders and almost hit Ms. Hinako but by the interference of a beaten up Ranma saved her life.  
  
As she saw the blast rocket towards her she saw a faint blur take the brunt of the blast before dashing forward and trying to kick Ryoga.  
  
She then realised that Ranma saved her from dieing and felt very relieved that he had come to her rescue. She really looked at him in a new light and saw him as the man he really was. A brave warrior who protected life and valued honour the most. She then began to grow very hot as she thought of the times he had held her when trying to drain her Ki.  
  
Then she saw him getting angry as he was being slashed again and again. She decided to drain all of their Ki. But she didn't notice Mousse who came sneaking up on Ranma with a sword in his hand.  
  
As he was being slashed and hit with fists and a katana the feeling began to burn even hotter. As they were beating on him Mousse appeared and rammed a sword until the hilt in his leg so he couldn't move away from the fight.  
  
The students of the school were drawing near when the furious martial artists were beating on Ranma. But nobody of them lifted a finger.  
  
Then the beat-up martial artist asked to his assailants the one question that just fuelled their Anger.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?"  
  
As he said that he received a gash on his chest by Kuno's Katana they answered with an awfully calm voice his question.  
  
"Because when you die you shall release our loves and then we can be happy again!!!" (This really shows how demented they are.)  
  
Then Akane approached them and whipped out her Mallet to Mallet him for seeing her naked in the public baths.  
  
As she swung at him the entire student body began to question if he really needed to get punished by her and Ms. Hinako began to try to suck their aura's up to get them to stop beating on Ranma.  
  
As she proceeded to try and suck it up it soon became impossible to do because they were radiating pure hate and that was enough to make her grow in her adult form. She then realised that they were just going to kill Ranma without remorse of what they had done.  
  
As she saw the Katana go through his heart she let out a cry of pure grief at the loss of a perfect student. Then she kneeled besides him and began to pour the stolen Ki inside his body as to revive him.  
  
* Nerima district, above the houses *  
  
A scream of pure pain can be heard as they stabbed Ranma right through his heart. Men began to think about their lives as they heard it and woman wept for the poor soul who was tortured enough to let loose such a cry of utter sadness and loneliness. Then they heard another cry of pure grief and they shuddered again.  
  
* Ranma's Thoughts *  
  
"Why should I just die here for their pleasure? Why should I always be the one to suffer pain? They haven't seen Hell. I live in Hell and go through it every fuckin day and still smile and rescue the fuckin lesbian slut from a prince or dragon and she then beats me for being perverted. She is just a lesbian who just wanted to be 'friends' with me to feel me up and do something other than cuddle. I hate them, I hate them all!!"  
  
He really wanted to die. Just to let go of life and be free from the hell he called life. His damnation in this place slowly killed him from the inside. He could just feel the comforting presence of Death, looming over him.  
  
As he was feeling Hatred and Anger at what they had done to him he felt a great pain at his chest and stomach as he looked down at his stomach and then saw the hilt of the sword sticking out of him he knew what he wanted.  
  
*Ranma's Thoughts*  
  
He wanted to hear their screams as they were tortured and wanted to see their expressions of pain. He wanted them to feel the Hell he went through and hear them scream. He wanted to let them endure the pain he went through. He even would defy the gods if needed to get towards his goal.  
  
He then began to feel strangely calm as the death loomed over him.  
  
Appalled at the behaviour of the Nerima Wrecking Crew as they were, they didn't lift a finger at them simply because they were super powered martial artists. But their rage grew as they saw the boy being stabbed through the heart by Akane who lent a sword from Mousse.  
  
As they then saw the mangled corpse spasm one more time and then lay still. Then the Wrecking Crew looked at their handiwork and gloated at the body and all said:  
  
"This is your Demise Ranma Saotome. As you made our lives hell, we sent you to hell for the suffering you caused."  
  
Then they heard Ms. Hinako scream at their handiwork and saw Ms. Hinako kneeling beside Ranma's corpse and crying her eyes out as she looked at the body and then at the Wrecking Crew with a hateful look on her face.  
  
Akane then walked like nothing was wrong through the students who parted to let her through to her classroom.  
  
( She really is an uncute queen of lesbians who is only out to get raped and to become the worlds greatest Destroyer of human life with her cooking and should be locked up in some kind of cell with only guys who have had no sex in 2 years.)  
  
Then Kuno walked by and the students parted again to let him through. Then the rest of the Wrecking Crew walked away. Then the girls and boys began to weep for their fallen hero and returned to their respective classes and left Ms. Hinako clutching the body of Ranma Saotome and pouring great amounts of Ki inside the lifeless body.  
  
As she clutched the still, twitching body of one of her favourite students and most loved person, she noticed how the Wrecking Crew always blamed him for their problems and other things while he had only tried to resolve everything she had branded him a delinquent instead of seeing him as the man he really was.  
  
*Ranma's Mind*  
  
"Why am I not dead" he asked himself  
  
He saw and felt his own heart stopping to beat and the air to stop flowing in his lungs and saw the Wrecking crew gloat at him. He then saw a crying Ms. Hinako cradling him in her arms and pouring Ki inside him. And then he felt himself become renewed and beginning to live again as he grabbed a strand of dark energy and began to remember everything he had been in the past. That he was cast out of heaven as Chaos was sealed within him. His Death and Rebirth. He then began to mutter: "kawaii"as he saw the beautiful face of Miss Hinako Nonamiya floating above him and then felt his body adjust to the new energy's as it twitched violently. Then he began to radiate Demonic Ki and feeling her excitement he then woke up and sat up and asked a question to her.  
  
*Hinako's point of view*  
  
"Why did he always take the abuse and values honour so much?" She silently asked herself, but she already knew the answer to the question. He was just too honourable to dump any of the girls and to drop the engagements. She knew that she would even chase after him if she were a normal girl and not a age changing girl. She was only nineteen for Christ's sake!  
  
Then she felt something stirring in her arms and as she looked down she saw Ranma open his eyes and mutter: "Kawaii" and then began to twitch violently in her arms. Then she felt him radiate Dark Ki and something else she couldn't identify at an extreme rate which excited her but suddenly stopped radiating it as he began to rise and sat up.  
  
As he sat up he then said to her:  
  
"Ms. Hinako, can I be excused from class because I'm not feeling very well?" She then hugged him and said to him:  
  
"It's okay Ranma. You can come with me to my house so I can freshen you and myself up a little."  
  
"Okay"  
  
As he turned she could see that he had grown two huge black raven like wings at his back and asked to him something that she wondered.  
  
"You were dead. Why and how did you come back to life?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna kill those bastards that killed me. As I have suffered they shall suffer!"  
  
He said that with a horrible smile on his face that sent chills into every person that saw it and haunted them in their nightmares.  
  
Ranma Saotome is Dead. Now the Fallen Angel Ranma shall come and take out his revenge and Destroy them.  
  
"The Fallen Angel Ranma was born after he died wanting revenge for the crimes that were committed against him in his life by his father and friends."  
  
As he And Ms. Hinako walked to her house he asked her something that made her think dirty thoughts and a blush creep on her face.  
  
"Can I please stay at your house for a while?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading this piece of work and Please review it for if I need something added to the story. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to work out my ideas Metal Demon. This is a Ranma/Hinako Match up because there are so few of them made. Anything that needs to be said was said. If enough positive reviews are received it will continue. I will be working on the next Chapter of The Orochi's Revival in the weekend. Look in Chapter 3 if you want the full details of the new Chapter!  
  
In the next Chapter you can see Ranma going back to school with different clothes and bringing up more Chaos and meeting his mother again without the curse. He'll also send out some letters to a few people. There won't be any slaying of the Nerima Wrecking Crew in the next Chapter, that will be in Chapter 3. 


	2. The Rise Of The Dark Angel

The Fallen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and never will. The Fallen Angel character is completely mine and shall be always mine. Ranma shall become OOC as I please. He shall become stronger with the more people he kills. Maybe I'll even add some Ah!My Goddess in it.  
  
Chapter 2: The Rise of the Dark Angel  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Ranma and Hinako walked towards Hinako's home they talked about his wings:  
  
"What were those wings Ranma? They just shot out of your back and grew until they were about two meters wide and looked bat like."  
  
"They were wings from a previous life. I don't like to talk about it that much there is still so much that is still very unclear to me."  
  
"A previous life??"  
  
"Yes I was an outcast from Heaven for releasing Chaos on the world. Kami- Sama took offence of it and cast me out"  
  
"I was once one of the highest Ranking Angels in Heaven but since I have Fallen I am still one of the more Powerful beings of the universe. Nobody could defy me in Heaven until that fateful day..."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
As we zoom into a grassy area that's covered with flowers we see three figures sitting there and having a nice conversation.  
  
As a tanned well endowed girl speaks to the only man in the area a blush forms on her face:  
  
"Congratulations on your Promotion to Archangel of Anarchy (....). I would really like to see the look on the other Gods faces when they hear that you have made it to the highest Rank in only 24 years with only sheer determination and some very good luck."  
  
As then the other female begins to talk we can see she is a very pretty girl of around 18 with a gentle face and a smile adorning it with brown hair:  
  
"Well (...) you seem to have a very good luck streak to have accomplished that promotion when normally there would only have been one in a trillion years."  
  
She then flashed him a gentle smile that showed all the love and affection that she had for him.  
  
Then the man spoke up and we got a good view at him. He was at least 2 meters tall and two pristine white wings were sprouting from his back. He wore a black shirt with a white pair of pants.  
  
"I still haven't activated the Rank so my wings are still White and didn't change to reflect my status. I'll do it right now."  
  
As he waved with his hands he then conjured up a flat screen that flickered and then turned on. As he typed in some words he then heard a metallic voice say:  
  
Password Accepted. Yggdrasil upgrading status for Angel (....)......  
  
Status upgraded.... Welcome Archangel of Anarchy (....)  
  
As Yggdrasil upgraded the Angels Status his wings turned into Blood red Wings with black tips and on his shoulder a Mark of Power.  
  
As he cried out at the sheer Power of the Status Upgrade sent through him he felt like his insides were torn out and replaced with molten lead. As the upgrade was completed he felt like a new being with Power that could easily overwhelm a Demon 2nd Class. As he felt the Power flow through his being he saw the two ladies staring at him as he was releasing waves of Power that excited them and made them practically lust for him as it was as strong as some very potent Pheromones.  
  
As he saw that both females were practically drooling at his appearance and Power he quickly took a look at how he looked after his upgrade. He came to the conclusion that he was before only a hunk and now was transformed into the most delicious man in Heaven. Then he looked down and saw what the ladies were looking at and yelled out:  
  
"ACK I'M NAKED!!!"  
  
Then he changed into some clothes he stored away in a subspace pocket.  
  
As the girls had wiped their drool of their faces and were now blushing a little bit. He then said:  
  
"The Goddess of Love and Past and the Goddess of the Present both drooling and blushing at my fine form. It just looks very cute on you two but I will advise you to not do it in public too much or the Gods will begin to talk"  
  
As they quickly regained their posture they both left from the grass field with their respective transportation devices.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
As Ranma and Hinako had stopped when the flashback occurred Ranma resumed walking again after reassuring Hinako that nothing was wrong and thet he had a flashback from his previous life. Then he said something that shocked Hinako so much that she tripped and nearly fell into the pavement if Ranma's strong hand hadn't gripped her clothes and held her up.  
  
"I just want to kill the Bastards for making my life Hell and for having me go through all the trouble that has occurred in all these years that I was Ranma Saotome."  
  
As he said that with so much venom and ice in his words that several birds dropped dead from their trees.  
  
As they reached Hinako's house they went in. Ranma went to take place on the couch to wait for Hinako as she took a shower.  
  
* Bathroom *  
  
As Hinako undressed herself she felt still a little tense but thought to herself:  
  
"Maybe if I take some extra special shampoo with the shower I'll be less tense afterwards."  
  
As she took the Shampoo and shifted to her Adult form which she had left after entering the house due to exhaustion then put it in her hair and stepped into the shower.  
  
As she turned on one of the faucets she felt ice-cold water come from the showerhead. As it made her skin tingle she screamed at the cold and saw a blur come through the door and suddenly freeze and look at her.  
  
* Living room *  
  
As Ranma sat down at the couch he thought about how he would give his revenge to the Nerima Wrecking Crew. As he was thinking about ripping out Akane's vocal chords and strangling Ryoga with them he heard a scream come from the Bathroom.  
  
As he sped towards the bathroom he opened the door and jumped inside the room... and saw Hinako nude.  
  
As he looked at her long legs he wondered how she kept them so smooth. As he looked up a little bit he then noticed that in her adult form she indeed was a mature woman and was well developed in that area as she apparently shaved it as he saw no hair there. As he looked up and saw her breasts he noticed that they were firm and fairly big in size. As he looked at her face he saw it was adorned with a blush and that she was staring at him with a very lustful expression on her face.  
  
As he looked down he saw that what she was staring at and blushed and quickly used the soul of Ice to cool that area down as he was feeling aroused by her nakedness.  
  
As he said with a blush very apparent on his face:  
  
"Are you finished showering Hinako? Then I can hop under too"  
  
As various NC-17 rated pictures flew through her head she could only nod Yes at the question asked and shove a little to the side as to allow him to stand next to her.  
  
As Ranma saw the implication he then realised that she wanted him to stand next to her in the shower and as NC-17 thoughts also began to fill his head he then though "What the heck" and stripped off his clothes and joined Hinako under the shower.  
  
As the bodies of Ranma and Hinako rubbed to each other they both felt aroused at the others presence. As they washed each other they felt the other body gain more arousal with each touch they used.  
  
As Hinako thought about how hot his body felt and how nice those muscles flexed when he touched her she got another though:  
  
"He is your student and teachers and students shouldn't have a relation"  
  
As the thought was squashed by the sheer amount of Lust Hinako also thought "To Hell with it" and caressed Ranma's body some more.  
  
As Ranma reached to touch her nether regions he suddenly stopped. He then looked right in Hinako's eyes and said:  
  
"I think we should need to stop for some time now Hina-Chan. I think we need to go see my mother first to see what she can do for us"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She could help me resolve the fiancé situation and get rid of Genma." He said excitedly.  
  
As Hinako stepped out of the shower she suddenly saw his magnificent physique begin to grow until he was a very handsome man of around 18.  
  
As the growing stopped Ranma had Black bat like wings with blood red tips. He had two piercing red eyes and was wearing a black suit with runic inscriptions on it.  
  
Then he said to her with a chilling voice:  
  
"I'll have my revenge on them who killed me. As I am one of the Fallen and have the Power and Soul of a Demon King within me I could take it without being disturbed with their attacks. I could rip out their lungs so they can't scream for mercy. I'll try to destroy them in a most agonizing manner. One which suits them all. They will suffer so greatly that even Demons will pity them."  
  
"Isn't that a little bit too much?"  
  
"Yes. I think I'll just go to heaven once to see some acquaintances of mine and them I will return Hina-Chan." With that he teleported away to Heaven.  
  
* Heaven *  
  
As he reaches Heaven the divine place where the Gods and Angels live, a place of tranquillity, a place of peace and quiet he stood on a grand plaza which was bustling with Gods and Angels engaging in conversation.  
  
As he hid his wings with a veiling spell he then began to move towards his accomplice in the possession of Chaos.  
  
Loki, God of Mischief and trickery saw Ranma come to him but dismissed him as a normal and Low God.  
  
As Ranma got to Loki he whispered in his ear:  
  
"Remember the prank we pulled in the time before time? I'm back"  
  
"Bethrezen??? Is it really you?" He replied with a shocked tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes it is really me."  
  
"Weren't you cast out of heaven?"  
  
"Of course I was. You were there when I was executed"  
  
"That's true. What prank do you think we should play on them now? Maybe make the female bathrooms into jungles? Or to flood the Parthenon? Or make a God dress up like a Goddess with perfume and all?"  
  
"I think I shouldn't do that. I have enough trouble when I'm detected here. Do you know if Belldandy and Urd are still in Asgard?"  
  
"Not at the moment... They are here now??? And going to see Kami-Sama??" He replied with a shocked grin on his face.  
  
"Who is Kami-Sama? Why are they going to him and not Kami-Sama?" Bethrezen who was formerly known as Ranma said with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Kami-Sama is the Replacement for the Kami-Sama you have faced and banished you from Asgard. The new Kami-Sama is a nicer one than the one you had faced. He will have infinite love for everyone who needs it and will not be jealous of some Person for releasing Chaos nor will he banish someone out of Anger."  
  
"Seems like he will be the one to give me mercy after all what I have done to Asgard and Nifelheim. I will be the only one to remember the full tale of how the final battle for control of Midgard was lead and how it ended."  
  
"Speaking of which. Who has won the Final Battle?"  
  
"After I was Banished and became one of the Fallen I then realised that my Power had stayed with me and was steadily growing larger. As I neared the Battlefield I was facing an entire Division of the Best Soldiers from Nifelheim including one of its Demon Kings. As I wiped out nearly the entire Division the Demon King and I were locked into a battle neither of us could win. The Demon King tried to Merge his essence to me as to gain control of my body and my Power. I Merged with him and made myself the ultimate ruler over my body. I just squashed his soul and took over his Power. Then I reincarnated myself because it had taken too much out of me."  
  
"You get to Urd and Belldandy and I'll do the flooding of the Parthenon. See you later" He said as Bethrezen teleported out to the Yggdrasil Main Room.  
  
As Bethrezen teleported out to the Yggdrasil Main room he quickly leapt up to its Branches towards a large room.  
  
As he approached a Secretary Valkyrie he just walked to the doors and tried to open them. The Valkyrie said with a dangerous voice:  
  
"You don't have an appointment with Kami-Sama. I Cant let you into His Office."  
  
"I have something to discuss with Kami-Sama"  
  
"You can't enter even if you were an Archangel"  
  
As Bethrezen smiled and said:  
  
"I was once an Archangel and gained one of the highest Ranks. But then Kami- Sama Cast me out of Asgard and let me Fall."  
  
As the Secretary paled she quickly grabbed something and sent it away with a wave of her hand. A second later a man with red hair and a beard appeared with a giant Hammer in his hands.  
  
"Who are you to try and disturb Kami-Sama without any notification and warning?" The man said  
  
"Well well if it isn't my old friend Thor. Long time no see. I see you have really become stronger over all these ages."  
  
"You!!! You were the one to betray Kami-Sama all those Eons ago and released the Chaos upon the world. Die for taking my love away with your vile clutches."  
  
As Thor swung his massive war hammer he encircled it with all the Power he had as to destroy the Angel for ever.  
  
"I will not let you Destroy me. The only one who could isn't here now. I need to speak to Kami-Sama now!"  
  
As Bethrezen Made his Wings become visible the Valkyrie was so shocked she fell out of her chair and lied dazed on the floor.  
  
Thor shuddered as he felt the pure Power Ranma gave off. Then Bethrezenb released a wave of Black Energy which crashed into him with a cry of:  
  
[Fallen Angel Retributive Strike]  
  
As Thor's last thought came into his head as the pain was registered and he blacked out was:  
  
"That hurted a lot!"  
  
As he stepped into Kami-Sama's office he found out that Kami-Sama had nice plants in it as he practically walked through a miniature jungle just to reach his Desk.  
  
As he reached an open clearing he could see a man at a desk and two women stand before him. They were speaking about something with him:  
  
"And then he openly admitted he was seeing another woman and it broke Belldandy's heart as he just dismissed the contract. He also said that she was a great slave and that did it for Belldandy. She now only is sobbing a lot and has broken down."  
  
She then pointed to the brown haired Woman who was still sobbing a little bit but dried her tears and said:  
  
"It's okay. I just need to get over him and think of times past. If only he were still alive he could comfort us."  
  
As he cleared his throat he gained the attention of them all. The man was the first to speak:  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?"  
  
Bethrezen just smiled and answered in a monotone voice:  
  
"My name is Bethrezen and I was once the Angel of Anarchy and Fell during the reign of the previous Kami-Sama."  
  
With that he spread his wings for them all to see. The man who had identified himself as Kami-Sama just looked on shocked at the revelation that a Fallen Angel could gain entrance to Asgard without being repelled by the Wards. Then he asked the question that came up immediately:  
  
"Why were you Banished from Asgard Bethrezen. You had to have done something terrible to be banished and become one of the Fallen Angels."  
  
With a scowl on his face Bethrezen said why:  
  
"Because I released Chaos upon Humanity so they could Prosper and Grow and not be dull creatures but be bright and smart and evolve to become servants to us."  
  
"You were the one to release Chaos! And he banished you for that? He just didn't understand the great gift you gave to Humanity. If not for you we would fall when Ragnarok comes." Said one of the ladies and Kami-Sama together.  
  
"Bethrezen. You have come back for us."  
  
And with a mighty leap the tall tanned woman and the brown haired woman jumped him and tackled him to the ground where he lay in the iron strong grip of both Goddesses. As Kami-Sama looked on in Amusement he then recalled what data he had on Bethrezen. He quickly called it up on a screen that was linked with the General Yggdrasil Processing Unit. Then he screamed:  
  
"YOU TOOK ON FOUR DEMON LORDS AND ONE DEMON KING???? HOW DID YOU GET THE POWER FOR THAT???"  
  
"I simply retained all my Powers from my Archangel Status and as I Fell and became one of the Fallen I gained even more Power and with the final defeat of the Demon King who tried to merge with me I gained enough Power to try and get into Asgard."  
  
"Would you like to become reemployed by me as Archangel Of Anarchy?"  
  
"I would like that but first I have to take some Revenge on the Humans who Destroyed my life and made me miserable and made me live in Hell."  
  
"What was your Human name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome"  
  
As Kami-Sama put the info into the computer it began to buzz and as it finished its buzzing a file came up to the screen:  
  
Life description of Ranma Saotome  
  
As Kami-Sama and the Goddesses read through the file their faces depicted nothing. After they'd finished they looked at him and said at a calm tone:  
  
"Did he really teach you the Neko-ken and all those other things or is that file Corrupt??"  
  
"No I don't even think that it even lists everything he has let me go through. The constant Chaos I am emitting makes Yggdrasil only get vague information about me. This is how it really went:  
  
As he told the entire story to the Listeners there were varied reactions:  
  
"HOW DARE THAT STUPID MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD DO SOMETHING TO HIS OINLY SON!!!!!!!" Said a indescribably furious Urd  
  
"HOW IN HELLS NAME DID SOMETHING GET MISSED BY THE YGGDRASIL SYSTEM!! I PERSONALLY UPGRADED IT AFTER I ROSE TO TAKE THE PLACE OF THE PREVIOUS KAMI- SAMA!!" Said a very angry Kami-Sama  
  
"HOW DARE THAT SON OF A BULLFUCKING BITCH DO SOMETHING TO MY DEAR BETHREZEN!! I WILL ENSURE THAT HE WILL DIE ONE OF THE MOST AGONIZING DEATHS EVER!! THAT SCUMBAG DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!! I'LL GUT HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS!!" Said a beyond fury Belldandy who had forgotten she was mourning over Keiichi and wanted to distribute Divine Justice to the Humans who had made her beloved friend Die.  
  
"You will no longer be known as a Fallen Angel, Bethrezen. You will become one of us Gods as I give you a special position on Asgard which shall never be taken away. You shall be known now as the Fallen Angel Of Death an d Destruction and have the Status of Shinigami or God of Death. You shall be the one to deal Death and Destruction to Humans on Midgard."  
  
Bethrezen interrupted Kami-Sama with a hand motion and said:  
  
"There is more to the story, let me tell you how I was killed. And by whom."  
  
As he progressed with his story the Goddesses grew extremely angry and Kami- Sama said to Bethrezen:  
  
"Let me make a call to somebody who will take care of them after their death."  
  
And he dialled a number on a digital telephone which was answered by a tanned woman with a seductive voice:  
  
"Hello Dear how can I help you?"  
  
"Hello Hild I need you to send some people after they have died to Hell and make them undergo the most horrific torture you can think of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they were the one who killed Ranma Saotome or Bethrezen as he is called now and is now a Fallen Angel and is having a Shinigami status as God of Death"  
  
"I'LL DO THAT FOR FREE. NOT ONLY WAS BETHREZEN THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS JOB HE WAS ALSO THE ONE WHO CAUSED MUCH CHAOS ON MIDGARD WHEN LIVING AS RANMA SAOTOME. HE EVEN SLEW SAFFRON THE FALLEN PHOENIX."  
  
"Okay. I will have them declared exclusively for Bethrezen to kill."  
  
"Please grant me one favour. Please let me be the one to help him kill them all. I will give him back his Demonic Rune Blade that the Demon King once possessed before he was absorbed within Bethrezen. It will absorb any souls if they have been tortured enough."  
  
"Okay" Bethrezen answered  
  
"Bye. Please come to Nifelheim sometime with my daughter and Belldandy and that teacher of yours."  
  
Then she disconnected the connection and Kami-Sama spoke up:  
  
"I grant you this Rank and will have you have your Revenge against the ones who killed you."  
  
"Thanks Kami-Sama"  
  
After that he walked out of Kami-Sama's office he felt a strange tingle go through him.  
  
As he was enveloped in a bright light, his wings began to grow even larger and its Black colouring began to turn pitch black with Demonic Symbols on it. The tips began to colour blood red and his aura changed perhaps the most. Where it was once a faint red it now was a mix of Black and Red and was a mix of Phisogue and Mana. His eyes went from Red to Blood red. As Belldandy and Urd noticed this they were shocked at his Evil looks and at all the Power Bethrezen emitted. He could easily crush everything that stood in his path.  
  
Then he teleported to the Plaza where he met Loki and saw Loki being chased by around 90 women. As he then ran towards Loki and plucked him away with a speed that was very fast the women stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Hey look it's a Fallen Angel. Let's Destroy it now before it corrupts more Angels."  
  
As the women attacked Bethrezen just sighed and began to counter attack.  
  
With a cry of:  
  
[ Death God Revolution ]  
  
He fired off a wave of Dark Demonic energy and then said:  
  
"I am the Fallen Angel and Shinigami Bethrezen and will be the one to kill you should you interfere with my plans. I have kami-Sama's permission to hurt everybody who threatens me or my friends. Now I take my leave of you."  
  
With a flash he teleported over to where Hinako was standing.  
  
* Hinako's house *  
  
As Bethrezen appeared next to hr she was shocked that he would appear so suddenly and said:  
  
"That was unexpected Ranma maybe you should give a warning first."  
  
"My name is no longer Ranma. It's Bethrezen now and I am a Fallen Angel and Shinigami."  
  
As two figures teleported in the room Hinako was stunned at their appearance.  
  
One was clothed in a skimpy outfit and the other in a very revealing outfit but wasn't as skimpy as the other one.  
  
"Hello we are Belldandy and Urd. Are you Bethrezen's teacher?"  
  
"Yes. I love him I think"  
  
She then cursed herself in her head for saying that out loud.  
  
As Bethrezen walked towards the door he opened it and said:  
  
"Hina-, Urd- and Bell-Chan would you like to meet my mother in this life?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
And then they went to the address of Nodoka Saotome to meet the one who had given birth in this life to the man they all loved.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
In the next Chapter Nodoka and Ranma will meet each other and Happosai will appear and the Killing will begin with our first target:  
  
The most abominable Glutton of the World and Most Wanted man in Nifelheim and Asgard:  
  
Genma Saotome  
  
Please review this story and give me somebody else who I should match Ranma up with!! 


	3. The Fallen Prince Returns

The Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series and I would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi and the rest for creating them and making me fascinated with them so I write about them. If it has some things in it from Computer games I want to thank those who created them. Morrigan will appear in this Chapter. She might be a little older than she was in Darkstalkers but I think that for Succubusses Age doesn't Matter. They thrive on sexual energy so when there are things to have Sex with they will survive. I think she is very hot and should be included on the 'fun'.

Chapter 3: The Fallen Prince returns

*******************************************************************

As Bethrezen walked with Urd and Hinako and Belldandy he felt strange. Suddenly he had a flashback of what happened all that time ago:

* Flashback *

* Before time. The Start of the War *

As he Fell from Heaven for releasing Chaos he knew he had Fallen for the wrong reasons.

As he thought about how Kami-Sama had treated him he felt rage flow through his veins.

"You are a disgrace for the entire universe and will be banished from Asgard. As You released Chaos upon Humanity you doomed yourself to be cursed and I will not allow it to spread further through Humanity!"

With a weave of his hands Kami-Sama had a Ball of Pure Black Energy in His Hands and shot it at Bethrezen.

As he was enveloped in dark light he felt his soul being torn out and made liquid and felt his intestines turn and squeeze his liver as his stomach hardened and felt like cement was poured in. 

After the torment had stopped his wings were now a pitch black and his eyes were glowing red and his looks had changed from angelic to Demonic.

As Bethrezen shrieked at his appearance he then found himself be flung out of Asgard to the bitter cold Earth.

As he reached Earth he was able to find shelter in a cave when it was raining.

Suddenly he knew that something was also in the cave and that it wasn't human or Asgardian. As a disfigured being stood before him Bethrezen immediately recognized him as one of the Fallen. 

The figure bowed before him and began to speak:

"Great Master you would Honour us if you were to come to Hell and have a talk with one of our leaders."

"I will come."

"Follow me through the Portal."

As the Fallen Summoned up a medium sized portal which he stepped through."

* Bethrezen's thoughts *

"If I go with him I might be able to get a high position in Hell so I can change Humanity to become Perfect."

"On the other hand it might become corrupted and try to become Gods themselves"

"I think I should just check it out and see what will happen."

As he stepped through the Portal he felt an extreme heat bash against his face as he was standing in the Lowest Pits of Hell. As a man and a tanned woman stood before him he noticed that they both were giving off some power but that it couldn't be enough to beat him. 

With the Power he gained from his Fall he now had control over Mana and Phisogue. He was now officially one of the most Powerful Fallen. He was a little stronger then a 1st class 1st category God.

As the man began to speak a chill went through the disfigured person: 

"Welcome to Hell. My name is Uther and I am the Demon King of one of the Higher levels and I want you to become the Demon King of this section. As me and Hild will be having the higher parts as to leave you with the more Powerful Demons."

"I accept this place and will install myself as Ruler of the Lower pits of Hell."

As time progressed and the people on Earth prospered Bethrezen looked at them and sighted at what Kami-Sama was doing to them. Floods and Earthquakes were very abundant now on Midgard as He released some Power against the Humans. As he grew in Power he was only Known as the Prince of Hell. The only one to have a Power nearly equivalent to his was Uther. Hild still was about a quarter of Power behind him as she grew stronger as the Demons in her Domain were put in several Classes using the same system they had in Asgard.

As Bethrezen pondered the situation he was given he then said to his most trusted advisor: The Succubus Hina: 

"Hina, do you think that we should do something about Uther? He has been increasing his Demons against my Border and it is a good time for him to attack as my minions are still on Midgard and collecting information for me."

"No, I don't think that something should be done against him."

As he stood up and walked through his Palace he thought about what Kami-Sama had said when banishing him to Midgard. As he reached his Bedroom he was surprised to find a person already lying in his bed. As he immediately recognised her as Hina as she had blood red wings and was wearing a very short and revealing nightgown.

"Hina, you shouldn't have done that. I treally appreciate it but I have two girls waiting for me in Asgard so…"

As he was busy saying that she grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. As he landed his wings became flattened and he gave a small cry of pain as it hurts to get your wings crushed. As she undid his clothes she immediately ripped off Bethrezens too as she was aroused so much by him that she was out of control. 

( this mostly happens with Succubus Women who have a very Powerful Phisogue manipulation. Normal Succubusses don't get too aroused by a stronger Demon. I just read about that in a Book about Demon Summoning and on the web there is enough to find.) 

As the out of Control Succubus ripped off Bethrezen's clothing she only had on single drive on her mind: To reproduce with her Master.

As Bethrezen recovered from the crushing of his wings he found out that the lusty Succubus had already begun her work.

After the night was over a very weary Hina walked out of her Master's bed chamber. As she walked bowlegged and was practically emitting an afterglow like a battle aura she reflected on the night she had.

As he caressed her body he had then done something that was not very easy to do. He created some kind of potion that he had let her drink and it gave an ecstatic rush to her nerves and gave her an orgasm. As she saw another shape come to her Master she instinctually felt it was another Succubus. 

As the other Succubus approached her Master she could see the long Green hair she sported and the curves were perfect. As the Succubus introduced herself with a very unusual entrance line:

"Hi, I'm Morrigan Aensland. Can I join?"

The request was unusual as for any other Succubus would've joined in without warning. As the Emerald haired Succubus began to pleasure her Master she felt ecstasy flow through her as she gained more arousal with each touch.

After the very exhausting night they all lied down on the covers of the bed and reflected on what could be improved until Bethrezen asked the one question that was eagerly answered by the Green haired Succubus:

"How did you know that I and Hina were having Sex? I really don't think that anybody could know because I ensorcelled this chamber with the most powerful spells I have created so nobody could enter it without being noticed. It only could be made possible if somebody would use a powerful disguise spell or be at least as powerful as Hild."

As the Succubus answered with a gleam on her face and a smile on her lips Bethrezen began to feel a little uncomfortable: 

"I just made myself become totally harmonic with Hina's Energy as I absorbed some of her sexual energy. And by the way. You have gained my favour. You are now the only man with whom I would ever willingly have Sex with just to get pleasure."

"Ummm Thanks" Was the intelligent reply from the stunned Demon Prince Of Hell. 

As they once again exploded in wild Passion he couldn't help but think something about the Succubus:

"Maybe I should make her and Hina my Consorts. They are nice enough so."

As he followed his instincts that night he couldn't help but wonder why his senses were screaming Danger.

* Inside Uther's Domain *

As the Demon Lord was plotting the downfall of his Nemesis who had crowned himself the Prince of Hell and had gained the full Support of Hild, he sneezed as he thought about how to make the Angels attack bethrezen and not him.

As a cunning plan formed in the Demon King's head he then sprinted to Midgard as to Possess an innocent Child and make it seem like Bethrezen had Possessed him and used him to expand his territory.

That was sure to set loose all the forces of Asgard against him as they didn't like a possession and corruption of a mortal by Demons. 

As Uther targeted the young heir of a kingdom built in the stars he immediately took possession of him and twisted his very soul as to corrupt him completely. As the young prince wrought his plans Uther was satisfied and as the prince made his move and killed his father Uther took some of his most experienced warriors and entered the possessed prince's mind and bound it to his immediate control. 

As the Demon corrupted and distorted the prince's soul the prince gained red eyes and a wicked maniacal gleam in it. As the prince killed his father it was bloody at the least.

The prince just tore through the doors leading to the throne room and slaughtered the guards with a swift bolt of Demonic energy. As he neared his father he began to power up and began to transform into a giant blue skinned Demon with huge claws. 

As he reached his father his Demon form was nearly 20 feet. With one slash of his claws he immediately cleaved his father in two and then teleported towards Uthers domain.

* Heaven *

As the Angels and Archangels rallied to the gates and to the portal that leads to midgard they were in total Chaos. As the Gods converged around the Yggdrasil they were briefed that the Fallen Angel of Anarchy Bethrezen had possessed a young boy and had corrupted him so that the boy was now a Demon. As they rallied to the gate that would lead them to Earth they only had one goal in mind: to destroy the abomination that was once a prince and to destroy its creator Bethrezen. Kami-Sama gave his approval as to kill the Demon Prince of Hell.

Kami-Sama also created an artefact for the humans to use in the form of a glowing silver Crystal. He gave it to the ruler of the moon who swore that she and her Warriors would hunt down the Demon Prince to the ends of the Earth and defeat him. Every Warrior embodied one of the Planets of the Solar System. The most powerful one was the Warrior of Saturn. Who could destroy entire planets with her powers. As they hunted down all of the Demons who crossed on the Planets they failed to capture the one that they were looking for. They only found some minor Demons that belonged to the upper parts of Hell.

* End Flashback *

As Bethrezen was now standing in front of his mother's house he felt a strange tingle go up his spine. He then rang the doorbell and heard some footsteps come to the door.

As he saw the door open he felt that Urd, Hinako and Belldandy became a little nervous as they waited for the Saotome Matriarch. 

As Bethrezen stretched his large wings he quickly made sure that no human would be able to see them as it would cause some chaos as an angel appeared before the house of the mother of a member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

* Saotome House inside *

As Nodoka Saotome walked through the house as to answer the door she thought about her visits to the Tendo Dojo.

As much as she liked being there and spending time with the Tendo sisters one thing bothered her about Ranko. The girl always had shown very sad if she thought that she wasn't looking. It made her think that Ranko had experienced some thing awful.

And she saw the look of revulsion on Ranko's face as she took her out to shop for a bra and other womanly items. As she saw her looks of revulsion when she tried on a bra she just dismissed it as the fact that she hated to wear it as she was a tomboy. She could just recall what she said that day:

"Why don't you try on this bra Ranko-Chan? I think many boys would be lusting after you if you wore it." She said while holding up a lacy bra.

As a look of utter horror came over her face 'Ranko' began to say:

"Sorry Auntie but I have enough problems as it is with boys. I don't need a bra to accentuate my figure anymore."

"Then this one?" she said while holding up a normal black bra.

"That one is fine"

As they exited the store they saw Akane who just walked up to 'Ranko' And said: 

"We need to talk" And dragged her into an alley.

As some shouts could be heard from the alley Nodoka saw the petite figure of 'Ranko' sail out of the alley and saw Akane step out brandishing a glowing Mallet. Then Akane banished her Mallet and said:

"I knew you were cheating on…"

More she couldn't hear as a car zoomed past and as the car had passed she saw 'Ranko' lay crumpled in a heap on the pavement with Akane disappearing into the distance walking at an angry pace.

As she neared 'Ranko' she saw the girl lift herself from the pavement and try to stand up.

As she helped the girl to lift herself from the pavement she looked into her eyes and saw a great sadness and despair coupled with some grief. As she then looked on her face she saw tears coming out of her eyes.

As Nodoka banished the thought out of her head she knew that Akane was abusing her niece and 'Ranko' being too nice to resist the beatings.

She immediately felt her heart go out for the pigtailed girl and wondered if she had any friends.

As she had once seen 'Ranko' fighting with that kid wearing a striped bandana called Ryouga or something. Then a near blind boy attacked him screaming something about taking his shampoo or something. Then another boy wearing a samurai robe came in screaming something about his pigtailed Goddess and molested 'Ranko' touching her breasts. 'Ranko' hadn't reacted that well to the molestation as she grew enraged and kicked the boy into the stratosphere where just a dot could be seen. Then she delivered a kick to Ryouga's head and with a cry of [Mouko Takabisha] she launched a blue beam of Ki towards the boy who was blown away. Then she focused her rage at the near blind boy wearing those huge glasses. The shouted [Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken] and her arms blurred and the form of the boy became bruised and collapsd into a heap.

Then she walked up to Her and said;

"Sorry you had to see that Auntie Nodoka but they always keep bothering me. They never rest until they have defeated me."

As Nodoka looked into her eyes she was shocked to see the despair and sadness grow in intensity until she was nearly crying. 

As she kept her tears inside 'Ranko' said: 

"They always do that. I never even got a free minute to relax. I always have to fight somebody who hates me or wants to be perverted things with me. I feel like a possession Auntie. Do you know what it is to be always attacked and be seen only as a prize which needs to be won or defeated to have. I can't sleep without being attacked."

As Nodoka looked at the figure of the redheaded girl she thought of the things she had seen but banished it as the time of the month.

As she opened the door she could see a scantily dressed tanned female standing next to a beautiful brunette and a man wearing a black shirt and pants with next to him a stunning brunette wearing a yellow blouse. 

As the man approached her she felt a tingle of familiarity go through her. As he spoke her amazement factor went up by several notches:

"Mom? Is that you?"

She then ran towards him and hugged him with all her strength until one of the ladies remarked that he needed to breathe to live.

As they all got in due to the comment of needing breath to live Ranma sat down and introduced the girl to his mother.  
  


Then a very Sexy greenheaded woman appeared next to him and hugged him with all her strength. As she grew some bat like wings she was to be recognised as the great Succubus Morrigan Aensland. Nodoka immediately saw that she was a Succubus and asked a question:

"What would you like to do to my son?"

She then answered without blushing:

"I would immediately fuck him where he stands and let the other women join too"

Then Ranma spoke up:

"You were in one of my memories. Yeah I remember you. You were always up for a good fuck."

"That's right Darling. You are the only man for me."

Then Ranma began to tell his mother and all present his story.

He told them and his mother that he once changed into 'Ranko' due to the curse of Jusenkyo and when he mentioned being trained in the Neko-Ken the Godesses and Succubus shivered and bursted out in fury:

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT DAMNED TECHNIQUE? DEMONS WOULDN'T EVEN TRAIN IN IT AS IT IS PURE TORTURE TO THEM AS IT IS MOSTLY CARRIED OUT AS A DEATH SENTENCE!"

As Hinako looked shocked at the training method and Morrigan got Angry and transformed into her very Sexy outfir she always wears while fighting. The one with bats on the pants and no bra. Nodoka was furious she unsheathed her Katana and was stepping towards the door but Ranma spoke with words that held her back: 

"The fat fool will await his doom at my hands as I am one of the Fallen and a Shinigami. I will make his soul suffer so greatly that even Kami-Sama can't stop me. As his soul will come in Hell he shall know what suffering he has caused me and he will suffer the greatest tortures ever thought up by Man- God- and Demonkind!"

As he finished the little outburst he let out his wings and as the Black wings with red tips and Demonical Symbols appeared Nodoka was shocked at the pure majesty of them with the Symbols glowing a little. He then summoned his Rune Blade eliciting a gasp from Nodoka at the pure Cruelty the Blade emanated and teleported away to the location of his Father.

* Tendo Dojo *

Genma felt a huge chill go over his spine and went to the Dojo to relax and maybe play a game of Go with his old buddy Soun. All he found was the Go board empty with a note attached that said:

Genma

I'm out to get some Sake to appease the Master

I'll be back around 4 PM 

Your old Buddy,

  
Soun

As Genma looked at the clock he noticed that Kasumi wasn't there. He then remembered that she was to the market to pick up some groceries. The clock said that it was two PM.

Then he felt something appear behind him and as he turned he saw Ranma standing there with an enraged look on his face and a sharp glowing sword in his hands.

"Worthless Boy what are you standing there with a sword. You are just a pathetic little girl, to rely on a weapon like a sword."

Then Ranma manifested his Wings and turned into an older version of himself as he called it his Fallen Angel Form. 

( I will refer Ranma sometimes as Bethrezen but they are the same person. Bethrezen is only a little more violent then Ranma) 

Genma shivered as the wings burst forth and the look of fury increased on Ranma's face then screamed as the Demon Blade hit him and made a long scratch on his fat belly.

Then Ranma said:

"For your sins and the training you subjected me to you shall burn in Hell"

[ Demonic Binding]

With a flash Genma was held into place and strands of energy were circling around him holding him in a strangling grip.

Then Ranma walked over and with a swipe of his Blade he cut open Genma's belly.

The man just whimpered but couldn't scream due to the magic bonds that kept him in place.

As Ranma looked in the bowels of Genma he felt some satisfaction as his father was pained. He should feel more agony in the afterlife.

Then Ranma grabbed Genma's intestines with his hand and crushed them in his hands. He then made a vial with a clear liquid appear in his hand.

Then he poured it on Genma and in a poof of smoke there was Genma and a panda lying bound by the spell.  
  


Ranma walked over to the Panda and slashed with his Blade in the Panda's back where a dark energy pattern emerged. Then his hand transformed into giant claws and his form began to become more refined and Demonic looking. A crown began to form on his head and the Blade glowed with a Unholy and Darkened Light as he began to laugh a spinechilling Laugh:

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then Genma shivered as he realised that he couldn't die due to the bonds that the spell made and would be at his son's mercy.  
  


Then the Demon Prince of Hell Bethrezen stood were once stood Ranma as he had gone into his Demonic form that he usually wore in Hell or Nifelheim.

Then there was a movement in the Shadows that caught his attention.

As Hild stepped out of the shadows he became at ease and as he looked at what she was wearing he nearly gained a nosebleed because she radiated an aura of Sexiness. She then asked him a question:

"Are you done yet or can I join in on the fun?"

"You can join Sweetie"

"Just wait a few minutes outside while I handle your father" She said with a sugary voice

After a few minutes and sounds of indescribable violence with much screaming from Genma and the Panda Bethrezen entered to find his father lying bleeding on the ground. He then began to chant to send his father to Hell and let him be tortured for eternity:

Oh great Power I posses grant me this wish

Send this man and Panda to Hell at my Command

Let them be tortured by the most expertised of Demons

For Eternity

And with a giant thunderclap the body of Genma Saotome and the Panda lifted up from the floor and their souls were pulled out and a portal appeared and took them to the deepest part of Hell to be tortured for Eternity.

Then Bethrezen walked towards the Corpses of the Panda and his Father and mutilated them and placed them near the Go board where they would be found later by a person called Soun Tendo.

Then Hild grabbed Bethrezen in a crushing hug and whispered seductively in his ear:

"I want to come with you to your place and see my daughter and maybe have some fun with you if she can share."

"Okay you can come" Said Bethrezen also with a seductive tone that made Hild almost melt.

  
Then they teleported out to Bethrezens mother's house.

As Kasumi Tendo entered the Dojo she immediately noticed that there was a foul odour hanging in the air. As she checked the Go board she saw the carcasses of Genma Saotome and the Panda she screamed which lured her father and sisters to the Dojo. Ryouga was there too and was lookming with some exhaustion on his face which Akane shared. Nabiki looked shocked and the Tendo Patriarch was crying his eyes out.

Akane and Ryouga were having Sex when Kasumi's scream reached their ears and they hurried to the Dojo.

They were the only ones who asked a sensible question:

"Who do you think did this? Will they be after us?"

Then Kasumi got a premonition. She Saw a Demonic Figure with a gleaming Blade stand before her and offering her something. She accepted and then she got a good look of his face. It appeared to be Ranma. Then the vision faded and she couldn't remember anything of it as she fainted as it was too exhausting for her.

*****************************************************************

Next time there will be somebody joining in on the Bethrezen fan club. Probably the Star from LA blue Girl but I'm not sure. I think that Nabs is the next on the Killing list as:

Target: Nabiki Tendo

Crimes committed to Ranma/Bethrezen: Extortion, blackmail, ruining of life and making it miserable

Please send me some reviews and I want to thank all the great people that reviewed my story's. I'll be doing my exams in a month so I won't update very much until then. Please give me some info on La Blue Girl! I know virtually nothing of it except that it is a Hentai Comic. Please give info about the girl which I should match Betrezen/Ranma up with!

And also…… Please Review!!!


	4. The Demon Prince gets his revenge

The Fallen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ah! My Goddess or Darkstalkers or Ranma or Sailor Moon or La Blue Girl. There might be some Hentai scenes described here but I will keep the scenes as modest as possible as to avoid getting kicked of Fanfiction.net again. There will be some very low described Sex scenes with one of the new Characters but that won't warrant my expulsion from my account I hope.  
  
The Demon Prince gets his revenge  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As Hild and Bethrezen entered the room they could see the beautiful features of the Succubus Morrigan and the very nice sculpted figures of Urd and Belldandy. Hinako was sitting next to his mother who just looked amazed at the beauty who entered with her son.  
  
As Hild entered the room Morrigan sank to her knees in a bow and Urd just screamed:  
  
"Mom what are you doing with Bethrezen? He is ours."  
  
Then the Ruler of Nifelheim replied to her daughter:  
  
"We have also had a little relation in the beginning of time and we would like to pick it up again. And isn't there a Midgardian saying called: The more the merrier?"  
  
"Yes that's true mom but you? I thought you were devoted to Father."  
  
"I still love the man but I Love Bethrezen a little bit more. And it is also a fact that Bethrezen is very good in bed that makes me like him."  
  
Then Morrigan spoke up towards Bethrezen and hild:  
  
"Master and mistress would you like to have some refreshments?"  
  
Then Hild and Bethrezen answered:  
  
"No you don't need to offer us anything but we would like it if you just called us by our names just Hild and Bethrezen or Ranma."  
  
"Yes Ma..Bethrezen, Hild I will comply to your wish." Then Nodoka said a question which had bugged her while Urd Spoke: How can you be Urd's mother. You look only a few years older then her."  
  
Then Hild smiled a brilliant smile and the house seemed to lighten up and birds began to sing outside as the Ruler of Nifelheim smiled. Bethrezen began to smile too as he noticed that Hinako looked a lot like his faithful advisor Hina. Then Hild spoke up:  
  
"Miss Saotome if I can call you that after your pathetic piece of filth that was once your cowardly husband died."  
  
Then Nodoka interrupted her:  
  
"I'm glad he's dead. That idiot shouldn't even be married to me if he hadn't knocked me up after getting me drunk enough to lose my caution. Please continue"  
  
Startled by that proclamation she heard some giggling come from the Goddesses and the Succubus and Bethrezen.  
  
"Well... I am the Ruler of Nifelheim. That's were Demons live. They mostly call me Boss."  
  
Then Hinako let out a shriek of pain and began to moan with pleasure as her body began to change into a more voluptuous version of herself.  
  
She began to grow bat like wings and her curves began to get more refined. Her clothes were ripped off of her body and a very thin robe appeared around her.  
  
As she moaned again this time a little bit harder her looks began to turn into angelic properties. As Hinako's hair grew longer and her nails began to grow clawlike she released all her holds and came to an orgasm which was elicted by her regaining of Succubushood.  
  
"Nice too see you again Hina. I'm surprised you took on human form. But I can say that you're hot."  
  
Then Hina answered in a nice and pleasant voice:  
  
"It is an honor for a Succubus to serve her Master. I will serve you till death. You have my loyalty Master."  
  
Then Nodoka spoke up with a gleam in her eyes that spoke of utmost excitement:  
  
"You mean you are Sex Demons? Did you already see him being manly?"  
  
Hina and Morrigan looked with a blank look on their faces to Nodoka. Bethrezen quickly explained:  
  
"Ehmm... What my mom tries to say with her strange comment is if you girls had Sex with me."  
  
The look disappeared from their faces and they answered:  
  
"Yes Auntie we had seen him in action and we can say he's good with his tongue and other limbs. He also makes one of the most adorable grunts when he thrusts inside of you."  
  
Nodoka looked with intense satisfaction to Bethrezen and said:  
  
"Well Bethrezen you certainly are as good in bed as my manly son as you are as a Demon Prince and if you would like to use your bedroom with your girlfriends its fine with me."  
  
Bethrezen sported a huge blush by now and the ladies were looking at him with a lustful look suddenly a girl landed next to him.  
  
She wore a ribbon in her hair which was a little purplish of color and wore very little what could be identified as clothing. It was not very stylish but it served its purpose. Bethrezen almost recognised what she wore as it seemed familiar to him before she sat up.  
  
As the girl looked next to her she saw the shape a little blurry but as her vision cleared she felt that she wasn't in Hell but on Earth and next to a gorgeous man.  
  
Bethrezen's eyes widened as he saw that she had energy oozing from her that strangely felt like Shikima demons. He nearly thought he saw the Shikima King's energy in her but he couldn't be sure of it as the blood was a little blue.  
  
Then he had a flashback of things that had happened in the past:  
  
* Flashback *  
  
* Before the beginning of time *  
  
As Bethrezen sat upon his throne he made himself comfortable and then spoke towards her servants:  
  
"Open the door for the Shikima delegation."  
  
As the door opened there stepped out some tentacle Demons which slithered towards the throne and made some sort of bow before Bethrezen. Then the leader, a Shikima with some swaying tentacles, spoke towards the prince of Hell:  
  
"Lord Bethrezen, my Lord Seikima brings you his greetings and would like to thank you for the land we got in Hell as we were normally a wandering species."  
  
Bethrezen thought for a few minutes about his answer and then said:  
  
"Give him my greetings too and say to his wife that she shouldn't pressure him too much or else I can't challenge him to a match of Soul Destroying."  
  
Then Hina and Morrigan entered and the Shikima leader his tentacles slithered towards them.  
  
Then Bethrezen exclaimed:  
  
[ Demon Prince's Judgement ]  
  
and a black fire incinerated the tentacle and the Demon cringed as the blackened stump fell off.  
  
The two Succubusses were astonished that he would do something just to protect them.  
  
Then Bethrezen rose and said to the Delegation;  
  
"You may go back to your King and say to him that his greetings were received."  
  
As the delegation slithered out of the door Bethrezen said:  
  
"And don't harass any Succubusses here. They are very irritated this month."  
  
The leader turned and said:  
  
"Thank you. We'd rather have no Sex then having a Succubus angry with us."  
  
Then they left.  
  
* Moon Kingdom Before time began *  
  
As Queen Serenity sat there on her throne with the Ginzuishou in her hands she pondered over how to catch the Demon Prince and how to harness his Power for her own personal use and need to rule the universe.  
  
She never intended to kill the prince of Hell, only to weaken him and use his Power to rule the universe and maybe Heaven as well.  
  
She just created a team of Warriors infused with the Powers of the Planets to hunt down the Prince.  
  
She was very proud of her Masterpiece which she had created from the remains of an ancient Demon Relic that was left after the struggle between Demon and God.  
  
The remains had been found on Saturn the most inhospitable planet of the entire Solar System where they had lain for thousands of years as the Demons Soul had still been bound to them.  
  
She had deliberately made no alterations on the Demonic Power her Masterpiece possessed. The girl had a warm heart but was feared for her large destructive capabilities. She was created from the remains but the weapon held most of the Demons Power.  
  
The Glaive had emitted a dark aura when she had approached it. She quickly dispelled it with the Ginzuishou then advanced to it and picked it up.  
  
She quickly cast a creation spell and a shape began to appear before her. As she formed it to be a small girl she also made some limitations to which extent the Demonic Power would emerge. For the time being she set it to low with only as much energy to severely damage a planet and eradicate all life on it.  
  
She made her known as the Senshi of Silence leaving out the fact that she was a Demon and the general public saw her only as a freak as the full extent of her power became known.  
  
As the Senshi retreated in her shell the only one who could reach her was Queen Serenity and the Princess Serenity and thus both had full control over the Girl. Until a Demon came to the Girl and treated her with respect the Senshi of Destruction was lonely.  
  
As the aforementioned Demon approached her we can see that it is Bethrezen in disguise wearing some elaborate robes.  
  
He had heard of the lonely Senshi and wasn't that shocked to hear of her Destructive Powers as he was far more Powerful then her and as he approached her she seemed suprised at the fact that he even approached her.  
  
She asked him this question as he stood before her and bowing a little as you needed to bow before royalty even if you are a Demon you have to pay your respects to the current government:  
  
"Why do you even come near me. I am a freak who can destroy a world if I have to."  
  
Then Bethrezen answered her with a simple answer:  
  
"Because you have a gentle Soul and are manipulated by the Queen who controls you by spreading farfetched tales about your Power."  
  
She then began to stutter and say that the Queen was the only one who was once nice to her and that the rest of the Senshi feared her and the Silence Glaive.  
  
As she calmed down a bit Bethrezen the told her of himself and who he was:  
  
"I am Bethrezen, Fallen Angel of Anarchy and Prince of Hell and lower parts. I am not very much liked by your Queen because I am a constant source of annoyance for her. Hmm... I wonder how she will react if I place one of the Shikima in her room"  
  
Saturn just looked shocked then asked:  
  
"What is a Shikima?"  
  
Bethrezen gained a slight sweatdrop and his left eye twitched a little. Then he said:  
  
"You were never educated on what kinds of Demons Existed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll Summon one for you. You need to see what a Shikima Demon looks like to fully understand what I'm going to do to the bitch."  
  
Then Bethrezen initiated the Summoning Rite. He first drew with his blood a circle which began to emit a dark aura and energy was crackling around it. Then he used some arcane runes to bind the circle to this place and make the Demon he summoned under his total control. He then chanted in the language of Demons as the summoning rite reached its peak:  
  
Great Masters of Lust hear my plea  
  
Grant me one of your people to grant my every desire  
  
Let it be to my satisfaction or else let it perish  
  
Show us one of thy servants oh great Lustful one  
  
Then your glory shall be known  
  
Show me one of the Shikima as their Lust unrolls  
  
They shall be the ones to become prey to their own Lust  
  
Then a faint outline appeared in the circle and Saturn looked on with wonder. Then Bethrezen chanted his own Summoning verse with it and the outline changed a little then began to get sharper but was now bound to Bethrezens wishes as the Demon Prince now took his full royalty to make the Shikima obey him:  
  
Lord of Lust you are now bound  
  
To the Pentagram of Summoning  
  
By the Prince of Hell  
  
As your Lust would reign free  
  
I shall tame it  
  
It shall be reduced in my presence as you are my test subject  
  
Then the shape solidified into the leader of the delegation from the Shikima Realm. The Shikima Demon stood still for a few seconds then looked at his surroundings and shivered as he saw Bethrezen. He then spoke with a shaky voice:  
  
"W..w..what do you want."  
  
Bethrezen just smiled and said to Saturn:  
  
"Is this enough for you have you know seen what I am going to place in Serenity's bed chambers."  
  
Saturn just looked and then burst out in laughter with a grin on her face. After she was done with laughing she spoke to him that she had learned that it was a very good way to annoy the Queen as she hated Demons especially the tentacle ones.  
  
As Bethrezen Unsummoned the Shi,kima he said to the Demon that he needed to give Bethrezen´s greetings and congratulations to Seikima.  
  
Then Saturn and Bethrezen walked towards the throne room of Saturn. As they passed guards they weren't stopped even at the fact that Bethrezen had his wings out. Then they reached the majestic throne room of Saturn. As they got to the throne Bethrezen imbued the Glaive which hung above it with his own energy.  
  
As he imbued the item with his energies of Death and Destruction he felt a faint aura emanating from the Glaive and it felt strangely familiar to him.  
  
As he identified the energy as Demonic and from the lower parts of Hell he immediately knew that Saturn wasn't a girl with highly Powerful attacks but one high ranking demoness. HE then asked her a question:  
  
"Who were your parents?"  
  
She answered a little sadly:  
  
"I don't know them. I think Queen Serenity made me from something."  
  
Bethrezen now immediately recognised her as one of the higher ranking Demonesses from the lower parts who was once defeated in a battle with a God on one of the planets. He also realised that she needed to be free of Queen Serenity to become one with her Demonic Heritage.  
  
Then one of the Senshi appeared before the throne to which they were walking. As she was looking a little dazed at the pair she immediately recognises the aura of Bethrezen.  
  
As she readies her Powers she gained from her Mother, Princess Serenity looked with Hatred to the Demon who returned the stare and stopped talking to Saturn.  
  
Saturn stood shocked that Princess Serenity would just attack her new friend but then reminded herself that it was the Senshi's duty to Kill Bethrezen but as she talked with him she felt some sort of connection open up between them and made her trust him.  
  
Then Princess Serenity appeared and began to attack Bethrezen.  
  
As Princess Serenity had collected enough energy she fired it with a cry of:  
  
[ Moon Retribution ]  
  
As a silver beam came from her hands Saturns eyes widened as she saw that she would also be hit.  
  
The world just stopped for Bethrezen. As he saw the Silver beam come from Princess Serenity's hands he immediately knew that she was very serious to destroy him even at the cost of Saturns life. He knew that the energy Princess Serenity had just sent towards him was very lethal to Demons as it contained the pure essence of the Silver Crystal and was imbued with the Power of Kami-Sama.  
  
As he grew enraged that the Princess was so foolish to sacrifice Saturn for just destroying him he immediately went full Demonic and let loose a roar of anger directed towards the Princess.  
  
The Guards fled the Place as the Princess released her Attack.  
  
Bethrezen grabbed Saturn and quickly whisked himself and her to Hell to his throne room where Hina and Morrigan were waiting.  
  
As He appeared inside his throne room he saw Hina and Morrigan rushing towards him with smiles on their pretty faces that showed their arousal as sometimes you can see what a Succubus is feeling due to you being more Powerful then them.  
  
As the two Succubusses leapt towards him he didn't move as Saturn was still clinging on him and when they hit eachother they landed in a heap with Bethrezen at the bottom nearly being smothered by the girls bodies.  
  
As Bethrezen realised his situation he quickly levitated them off him but he hadn't thought that his energy worked on Demons and enhanced their Power for just a second.  
  
As his Power flowed through Saturn she felt her entire body begin to renew itself as the magic of which she existed and was bound to renewed it to become like it once was. She knew now that her original title was The Queen of Silence and that Bethrezen was the King of Silence.  
  
As she grew bat-like wings with sharp claws as the ends her Senshi uniform became a twisted version of what it once was. It turned black and exposed a great part of her stomach. Her boots became pitch black and her Glaive became more sharp and the blade began to glow with a black glow around it.  
  
She gained nearly twenty centimetres in height and became around 1 meter and 91 centimetres. Her hips began to get more mature and curvy and her breasts began to grow from a prepubescent stage to a 18 year old stage. As she gained the height she also gained some muscles and was a total change from the weak girl that she was once before.  
  
As she looked at Bethrezen with a new perspective she noticed that he was even hunkier than before. She then licked her lips as the thoughts in her head ran rampant as they began to change into even more enticing scenes.  
  
Through the throne room an aura of Lust came from the Succubusses and Demoness. Every demon that tried to approach the room was immediately repelled. As their lust grew the entire area will be very dangerous to demons as it burns them.  
  
* Inside Throne Room *  
  
As the girls advanced with gleams in their eyes that didn't bode well for the Demon Prince. Bethrezen took a few steps back and nearly fell over as his throne was in the way. As he quickly looked for an escape route he was presented with four options:  
  
1: Let the girls screw his brains out  
  
2: Use his Power to subdue them and flee  
  
3: Use his Power to drain them of their energy  
  
4: Try to teleport out of there  
  
As he decided that the first two options would only make them more horny. Then he used his Power to try and subdue them without any problem but as they were still advancing towards him he couldn't use it without hurting them. He quickly thought of a way to get out of the room. He then got a bright idea. He would teleport to his room and try to hide there as they couldn't enter it without his permission right?  
  
As he teleported to his room he felt some weight descend upon him and as he appeared in his room he felt the body of Saturn and Morrigan resting against him. With a crack Hina appeared and for once there was a slight whimpering of Bethrezen as the girls ripped his clothing from his body.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
As Bethrezen came out of his flashback he noticed that the girl next to him was now stirring and getting ready to leap at him because she was practically emanating Sexual tension.  
  
As she licked her lips he began to get even more tensed. Then she leapt at him while Urd and Belldandy were chatting with Hild and Hina and Morrigan were talking to Nodoka and looking towards him.  
  
He quickly braced himself against the impact of her curvaceous body and as she touched his body her energy mingled with some of his and he immediately recognised her as the child of Seikima.  
  
He quickly teleported out of there but first he used his Power to dislodge her from his body.  
  
Then he teleported over to the Tendo Compound where he appeared next to Nabiki who didn't notice him until he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped at the contact of the hand to her shoulder and was shocked at seeing a demonically smiling man looking at her.  
  
Then Bethrezen spoke up:  
  
"Hello Nabs have you missed me?"  
  
Nabiki paled as she recognised Ranma and spoke frightened but at the time wondering:  
  
"H-how h-h-have you come in Ranma? You are supposed to be dead and killed by my own sister."  
  
Then Bethezen grinned and his pearly white and very sharp teeth became visible.  
  
The room seemed to chill as he began to laugh and say:  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. I have been to Hell and Heaven and am one of the rulers of Hell currently as one of my girlfriends is the ruler of the upper parts and I have come to make you pay for the crimes you have wrought against me."  
  
As Nabiki realised the situation she was in she mentally cowered in fear as Bethrezen was emitting the most powerful aura that she had ever seen.  
  
As he neared her the fear intensified and left her body in a thick cloud. As Bethrezen revelled in the cloud he absorbed it all and was filled with all of Nabiki's fears.  
  
As she felt all the fear seep out of her body she felt a chill go through her body.  
  
Bethrezen let out a scream of pure anger as he felt that the emotions had stopped flowing towards him.  
  
He then advanced towards the cowering form of Nabiki and grabbed her hair.  
  
With a tug he made her stand up and his sword touched her skin where it left a burn mark.  
  
He made the sword go up until it was near her head and then spoke:  
  
"You have done many things against me that weren't good. I have come to repay the debt!"  
  
Then he made himself into a spiritual entity and crept inside her body destroying her organs as he disconnected them from the main blood stream and infusing them with large amounts of his Power which made them grow to huge sizes.  
  
As Nabiki felt her organs within her body grow she screamed out in pure pain and anguish.  
  
At the scream Kasumi rushed up the stairs from the kitchen where she was chopping some carrots and still a little sad from the death of that worthless oaf Genma Saotome.  
  
As she entered Nabiki's room she saw her sister lying on the floor writhing and tearing on her clothes. She could see a faint outline of enlarged organs near the stomach and as she looked on there also became some bulges near the chest. Then a very handsome spectral form of a man came out of Nabiki's chest and as she stared at him in wonder she noticed that his wings were actually very cute looking and the build of the man made her temporarily forget the anguish Nabiki was in.  
  
As Bethrezen exited Nabiki's body he saw Kasumi looking strangely at him with eyes that should belong to a succubus or another sexcrazed entity. Come to think of it he knew that Kasumi wasn't sexually involved with somebody so he could write that down as repressed lust.  
  
As Nabiki looked to Bethrezen she gave him a pleading look to end it and give her peace but Bethtrezen just casted one of the most painful lower level spells on her:  
  
[ Soul Wrecking ]  
  
As she felt her soul being ripped and torn into small pieces she also felt her body going into a shock like state.  
  
Then Bethrezen Held his Sword against her chest and thrusted it into her heart thus ending her life and absorbing her spirit in the blade.  
  
As Kasumi looked at Ranma who now slipped out of his Demon Prince form she was astonished at the change the boy had gone through. He now stood around 195 metres with pitch black hair and a finely muscled body.  
  
As he turned towards her she felt a surge go through her heart and all the emotions that she kept behind the all cheerful mask began to show: Anger Hatred confusion all that finally settled down at an expression of Hatred as she realised that she was being used by her family as a slave.  
  
She just leapt at Ranma nearly crushing him in a hug as he fired off one last spell at Nabiki:  
  
[ Death Burst ]  
  
As the spell hit Nabiki her corpse trembled a little and then exploded in a gory fashion as the spell made all blood boil and the organs burst with its dark magic.  
  
Then he just grabbed Kasumi who looked with a hateful look on her face at the remains of her sister and teleported away from the Tendo House.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Another Chapter done. I find it hard to write these days as I am receiving a lot of stress from school as I am nearing my final exams and want to graduate. In the next Chapter there will be some other Characters appear and get into a relationship with our favourite pigtailed Demon Prince and as I am correct there will also be someone killed but I am not very sure as to who I'm gonna kill.  
  
Please review my story and add my email address to your Hotmail addresses. My email is displayed on my profile but I'll give it to you nonetheless: Demon_God_Of_Destruction@hotmail.com  
  
I am really looking forward to chatting with people who like the stories I write and I don't have many friends so please add me. Maybe give me some good ideas to implement in my stories.  
  
Here are the ranks in Bethrezens Part of Hell as to some people wonder at what ranks there are and I made some corrections due to my faithful reviewer Athenais:  
  
At the first and lowest level there are only Demons that can be classified as dumb cannon fodder: Hellspawn and dumber things: this class is identical to a 2nd class 3rd category Demon in Nifelheim The second consists of the Sex Fiends or Shikima they are 2nd class 2nd Category The thirds involved Dark Horrors, giant scythe wielding Demons who look like death and also spread death due to their poisonous scythes. The fourth class of Demons is most often one of the least used as they can be dangerous to all sides. They are most often suicide minions Next up is the fifth class of Demon consisting of Demon Lords and other things like Vampire Lords and stuff The sixth class consists only of elite Demons who made it past all other Demons and are regarded the best Demons in Hell they are a Class 0 Category three Finally we have the Last class and the most Powerful one: the Demon Princes or Princesses. They Rule a sector of Hell and have unimaginable Power. Bethrezen is the strongest of all so it is believed that if he wanted he could overthrow Kami-Sama and make Asgard his and rule all creation. But Bethrezen doesn't have the desire to do that he has actually a place as one of the Shinigami as one of the Gods of Death and actually has the Power to kill everything as his Power amplifies all the things and Ranks he has gained and due to the Chaos that was sealed within him he can make it amplify his power. Bethrezen and Hild are the most Powerful Prince and Princess of Hell and are not to be trifled with. Bethrezen generally takes on a nice attitude but can be very evil when scorned. HE is actually nice when talking to girls but as they get him into bed they might find him a little bit aggressive although not stated.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
